The Cruor-Lionheart War
The Cruor-Lionheart War was a war that took place during the Cruor-Fremennik War, starting in Year 196 of the Fifth Age and ending in Year 1 of the Sixth Age. The war was between Das Kaiserreich der Cruor and new ally to the Fremennik Empire of Cruor, the Nation of Lionheart. The war raged on for six months, which was being fought during the transition to the Sixth Age with the death of Guthix. The war was started by Lionheart when Lionheart and Fremennik forces invaded Hauptsitz, due to the killing of Bruce Clough at the hands of Kaiser Aztarwyn five years prior. The war, against all odds, was won by das Kaiserreich. Before the War Events that occured prior to the war in chronological order. *Kaiser Aztarwyn kills Bruce Clough in Year 191 of the Fifth Age at Clough Manor, also burning a house in the village, killing a family of three. *Arjol Flinthrope decides to name the colony Lionheart, in honor of Bruce. *Emma Clough and her son, Setomus Clough, are given a shack within the mines of Lionheart, due to the potential threat of Aztarwyn. *The Military of Lionheart is formed, with two divisions of knights and archers, soon a navy. *The town becomes a city. *A memorial is built for Bruce, named the Clough Memorial. It is decorated with statues of him and each exhibit is based on a time of his life. *Governor Arjol begins to prepare for a war with das Kaiserreich, due to Kaiser Aztarwyn's actions. *The Fremmenik Empire of Cruor and Lionheart form an alliance. *Ships sail from Lionheart to the continent of Cruor. All sides prior to the War Every faction's current state before the war. Das Kaiserreich Das Kaiserreich der Cruor was at war with the Fremennik Empire already, the war at a stale-mate at this point. Jurisdiction Lands owned by Das Kaiserreich as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt *Todesstadt *Blutstadt *The Village of Orphus Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Prinz Zack Gonzo *Head General Irano Forvetta *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *During the war, Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *During the war, Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor Military Power The power of das Kaiserreiches military prior to the war. *Hundreds of soldiers, composed of knights and archers. *The L.C.S. *A navy with many ships *Artillery such as cannons(As well as sandbox tanks) *Gliders(Das Kaiserreich sandbox) *The Gonzo Family *Explosives. Lots and lots of explosives. The Fremennik Empire The Fremennik Empire of Cruor was at the time at war with Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, the war at a stale-mate at this point. Jursdiction Lands that the Fremennik Empire of Cruor owned during the time of the war as they are known as today. *Bassira *Port Versaius *The Grand City *Freiheitsstadt *Freidstadt Commanders Commanders on the side of the Fremennik Empire. *Emperor Frostyx I *Lord Garkthrok *Lord Neqarwalek Military Power The power of the Fremennik Empire's military at the time. *Several hundred warriors, and archers. *Artillery, such as cannons(Including das Kaiserreich sandbox) *Explosives Lionheart The nation of Lionheart at the time was a new nation, that has been around for only nine years. The nation had an unofficial government, and was governed by Arjol Flinthrope. The nation was not at war, however planned to begin fighting das Kaiserreich. Jurisdiction Lands that Lionheart owned at the time before the war as they are known as today. *Lionheart City *Mines of Lionheart Commanders Commanders on the side of Lionheart. *Governor Arjol Flinthrope *Head General Herold Troaz *Admiral Aegar Geroldinger Military Power The power of Lionheart's military before the war. *Many knights and archers *Cannons *A navy of six warships Battles during the War Battles that occured during the war. Invasion of Das Kaiserreich Lionheart and Fremennik forces alike joined together and begun an all out invasion on das Kaiserreich lands, including Blutstadt, Hauptsitz Stadt, and Hauptsitz. Invasion of Hauptsitz As the most notable invasion during the invasion from Lionheart and the Fremennik Empire, Das Kaiserreich defends Hauptsitz. *Cannons are fired, and both sides begin in an epic battle north of the castle. *Not to long, Lionheart and Fremennik forces are able to swarm the entire land. *Prinzessin Rachel Gonzo escapes Hauptsitz prior to a cannonball skimming the entire wall on the second floor of the eastern side of the castle. Prinzessin Akiza and Kronprinz Zephon are escorted to the Gonzo Realm. *Kaiser Aztarwyn begins to fight at least fifteen Fremennik warriors in the main lobby, slaying the majority of them by himself before L.C.S. archers come in and begin to defend against invading forces. *As the room below the master bedroom was destroyed, the master bedroom begins to collapse, taking Kaiserin Lily with it. *Kaiser Aztarwyn is forced to be convinced that Lily is dead, and is held back by seven Gonzo warriors. They then leave. *Many das Kaiserreich forces retreat out of Hauptsitz, thus giving Lionheart and the Fremenniks the victory. *The battle however, does continue. *Kaiserin Lily is pulled out of the rubble and is taken captive. *Half-way to Hauptsitz Stadt, the convoy with Kaiserin Lily is attacked by some Gonzo warriors, all enemy forces but one killed. Battle of Hauptsitz Das Kaiserreich forces attempt to drive out Lionheart and Fremennik forces from Hauptsitz. Participants Participating forces including commanders during the battle. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Emperor Frostyx I *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *The entire Gonzo Family *Das Kaiserreich soldiers *Lionheart soldiers(with Fremennik) *Fremennik soldiers(with Lionheart) The battle *Mobile cannons from das Kaiserreich are tasked to drive around the outskirts of the land and begin firing at the castle. *Gliders attempt to intervene, however a ballista makes sure they don't get anywhere successful. *Knights and archers fight all around the peninsula, with the castle heavily fortified by the Fremmenik and Lionheart forces. *A squad with Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki make their way to the main fight, which is around the statue of Aztarwyn, helping das Kaiserreich soldiers including Head General Irano Forvetta. *They then move up to the castle, and face utter destruction. *While being annihilated, a soldier of Loki's throws a shard at the statue of Aztarwyn, sending a beam to the sky and summoning the Gonzo seal in the sky once more. *The entire Gonzo family flies down to the battle and destroys enemy forces. *Kaiser Aztarwyn as well, takes part in this. *Soldiers and Gonzo alike make their way into the castle, defeating the Lionheart and Fremennik forces. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and Emperor Frostyx then do battle in the castle. *Frostyx is defeated by Aztarwyn, the battle resulting with the destruction of the main lobby's ceiling, and Frostyx exploding. He is considered dead, however Azarwyn knows he is very well alive. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt The battle of Hauptsitz Stadt was primarily fought between Fremennik and Das Kaiserreich forces, however Lionheart forces were present. Partcipants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor *Prinz Zack Gonzo *Lord Garkoth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces *Lionheart forces The battle *After the battle of Hauptsitz concludes, more das Kaiserreich forces can focus on taking back Hauptsitz Stadt. *Gliders dropped explosives on the streets of Hauptsitz Stadt, and some buildings, the city on fire. *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avengers Loki and Thor make their way into the city with their squads. *They engage in fighting in the eastern district of the city. *Loki and Thor are able to fight their way into the castle, confronting Lord Garkthrok. *Garkthrok knocks out Loki, and Thor begins to fight him. *Thor and Garkthrok are evenly powered, until Prinz Zack Gonzo comes in and finishes the job for Thor. *The battle eventually ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Battle of Todesstadt The battle of Todesstadt occured between das Kaiserreich and Lionheart forces, one of the only battles that Lionheart had fought themselves. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Head General Herold Troaz *Das Kaiserreich forces *Lionheart forces The battle *Lionheart forces pull up on Todesstadt and open fire with cannons, breaking the western walls and damaging several buildings. *Fighting in the streets continue and spreads all over the city. *Lionheart soldiers are not able to breach the castle. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort orders an explosives run on invading forces throughout the city. *The city is ravaged by explosives as Lionheart is nearing victory, should this has not been done Lionheart would have won the battle. *In a close and brutal battle, remaining Lionheart forces are forced to retreat, giving das Kaiserreich the victory. Skirmish in the Khardian Desert The skirmish in the Kharidian desert was between Lionheart and das Kaiserreich forces in attempt to stop das Kaiserreich from setting themselves up to take over the Kharidian desert. The skirmish took place south of Nardah. Partcipants Partcipants of the skirmish including commanders. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Das Kaiserreich recon squad *Lionheart forces The skirmish *As das Kaiserreich forces move up to Nardah, they encounter a Lionheart force, destroying their only cannon present at the skirmish. *The two forces then begin fighting. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort is able to throw an explosive under enemy cannon and destroy it. *Soon, the Lionheart squad is destroyed, the skirmish ending in das Kaiserreich victory. *Other small skirmishes like this occur, and all Lionheart forces are removed from the Kharidian desert. Battle of Bassira The battle of Bassira was more or less exclusive to the Cruor-Fremennik War, however some Lionheart forces were present to help the Fremennik defend the town of Bassira. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Head General Irano Forvetta *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces *SOME Lionheart forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich forces arrive at Bassira, with the lovely gift of cannons, gliders, and armed soldiers. *The battle begins in the forests near Bassira, with the LC.S. using guerilla warfare to gsin the upper hand. *Bassira is ravaged by explosives from gliders above. *Soldiers eventually flood the town, the fighting taking to the streets. *Any Lionheart forces present and alive are forced into retreat. *Soon, remaining Fremenniks are also forced to retreat. They also leave Port Versaius. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Removing Lionheart Forces Even though it wasn't much of a battle, six months after the beginning of the war, Lionheart forces were finally pushed out of the continent of Cruor. Warships were sent towards the direction the retreating forces were going, This is the beginning of the end of the war. Battle of the Southern Sea The battle of the southern sea was a battle btween naval warships of das Kaiserreich and Lionheart west of the shore of Hauptsitz, where the Lionheart blockade attempted to push das Kaiserreich forces back into the continent Participants Partcipants of the battle including commanders. *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Quite a fww Gonzo warriors *Admiral Aegar Geroldinger *Lionheart forces *Lionheart navy *Das Kaiserreich forces *Das kaiserreich armada The battle *Das Kaiserreiches armada approaches the Lionheart blockade. *A giant naval battle begins, both sides landing good shots into other ships, such as the S.S. Edgeville. *The S.S. Gonzo arrives, pounding many ships with cannonballs. *The Gonzo family arrives and destroys the Lionheart blockade. *The battle ends with das Kaiserreich victory, and they continue their week journey to Lionheart. *This battle contains the only legitimate commander casualty, being Admiral Aegar Geroldinger, he was killed on the S.S. Lionheart. Invasion of Lionheart The invasion of Lionheart was the final battle of the war, when das Kaiserreich forces pulled an all out invasion on the city of Lionheart. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Governor Arjol Flinthrope *Head General Irano Forvetta *Head General Herold Troaz *All Gonzo Warriors *Das Kaiserreich forces *Lionheart forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich forces begin to bombard the city from sea, and three gliders brought from the continent of Cruor are sent into the skies and begin to rain hell upon the city. *Lionheart goes into a state of panic, all soldiers and able men from the city preparing for their end. *Das Kaiserreich soldiers land on the shores, flooding the city with cannons. *An all out war begins in Lionheart city, quickly turning to das Kaiserreiches favor. *Kaiser Aztarwyn arrives in the city, joining the battle at Clough Manor. He, Prinz Zack Gonzo, and Lord Arrondal Gonzo take Clough Manor by themselves. *The Clough Memorial is the spot that is heavily defended, das Kaiserreich forces unable to cause damage to it. *Governor Arjol Flinthrope pulls out of the battle, sending recon squads out of the city and relief efforts of evacuating citizens from the city in peril. *Soon, das Kaiserreich forces lay off on the heavy pounding, allowing the Lionheart soldiers to regroup, gather their dead, and think of a better idea. *Kaiser Aztarwyn summons the Gonzo Seal in the sky from Clough Manor, a beam coming from the location. *He then allows the sacrifice of one worthy man, woman, or child and he will stop the invasion, giving one hour before he kills everyone. *He summons his almighty shadow beast, which destroys some of the city every ten minutes. *The sacrifice of Emma Clough is accepted, and she is killed by Kaiser Aztarwyn at Clough Manor. *The battle, and the war, ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Treaty of Clough With the signing of this official document, the City of Lionheart will agree to the terms of surrender to Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. Both sides will end military fighting on either continent, and Lionheart involvment of the Cruor-Fremennik War will cease. Das Kaiserreich is allowed to own military bases and colonies near the City of Lionheart so long as there is no intentions for an attack on the nation of Lionheart. Das Kaiserreich active-duty soldiers are allowed within the City of Lionheart, with the exception of the Clough Memorial, until the nation expands and decides on their type of government. Lionheart will be allowed, under these terms, to rebuild their city, nation, economy, and military(to a certain point) so long as they do not conduct any attack on anything affiliated with Das Kaiserreich and their involvement in the Cruor-Fremennik war remains neutral. And with the signing of this treaty and the official surrender of the Lionheart, the Cruor-Lionheart war is declared officially over, with Das Kaiserreich der Cruor as the victor. Signatures: *~Herr Kaiser of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *~Arjol Flinthrope, Governor of Lionheart *~Head General of the Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Military, Irano Forvetta *~General of the Lionheart Military, Herold Troaz *~A bunch of other political figures from both sides Aftermath What happened after the war. *Das Kaiserreich just about takes over Lionheart, building a colony near the city. *Lionheart is it's own independent nation, however it is forced to do whatever das Kaiserreich wishes for it to do until they expand. *It takes months for the city to be rebuilt. *Statues of Emma Clough are added to the Clough Memorial, such as her holding Bruce when he had died. *Das Kaiserreich gains Bassira and Port Versaius, and builds Fort Versaius west of Bassira. *Prinzessin Rachel Gonzo continues to live in the city of Lionheart, where she has been the entire war. *Das Kaiserreich and Lionheart maintain a neutral status, however it is a good neutral. *Das Kaiserreich continues the war with the Fremennik Empire. Trivia Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Fremennik Category:Event Category:Lionheart